Derpy e o seu novo emprego
by Sild-San
Summary: Derpy trabalha e trabalha, mas, infelizmente, após vários acidentes, devido ao facto de ser desastrada, Derpy tem que arranjar um novo emprego, o que é que ela fará?


Derpy hooves já fora conhecida por muitos nomes, "atrasada", "Idiota", "estúpida", "lenta", entre outras coisas piores. Coisas que ela ignorava o significado, mas que, pelo tom, sabia serem más. No entanto por tudo o que lhe haviam dito, por tudo o que ela sabia dizerem, pouco lhe importava. A verdade é que a única coisa que lhe importava era manter a sua atitude alegre perante a vida. Afinal, tinha um trabalho, uma casa, uma família, tudo!

Nada conseguia retirar a sua atitude positiva da vida. Aquando do regresso da Égua na Lua, Nightmare Moon, e de outros vilães e Vilãs, ela estivera lá, alegremente inconsciente da realidade e do perigo da situação. Tornara-se uma personagem de fundo da vida em Ponyville, fazendo um serviço vital, entregando o correio, raramente na ribalta, mas sempre lá, nunca tivera oportunidade de brilhar realmente, de ter aventuras e de salvar o mundo, mas era importante, na sua própria maneira, e, afinal, até as coisas mais pequenas podem ser consideradas uma aventura.

Esta pequena aventura começou numa manhã como todas as outras para Derpy. Enquanto que alguns póneis se esforçavam imenso a dar aulas ou a aprender sobre a amizade a Derpy estava a entregar o correio, ou, pelo menos, a tentar.

- Oh, onde é que fica esta casa? Esta encomenda é pesada e não sei se a consigo aguentar muito mais – Disse Derpy, que transportava nesse momento uma pesada caixa, que tinha atada ao seu ventre através de cordas. A encomenda era tão pesada que Derpy tinha que bater as suas asas a toda a velocidade para evitar descer de altitude. Embora estivesse a falhar.–" Talvez se eu me virar possa ler o sitio da casa para quem este pacote é!" – Pensou Derpy enquanto se virava.

Infelizmente Derpy, em vez de poisar no chão tendo cuidado com a encomenda e vendo qual o endereço virou-se enquanto estava no ar, rolando, fazendo com que a encomenda ficasse virada para baixo. A caixa onde estava a encomenda abriu-se, e, deslizando da caixa caiu uma pesada estátua de pedra, com a forma de um pónei. A estátua ao cair no peito de Derpy, fê-la cair em alta velocidade para o chão, à medida que a sua respiração enfraquecia pelo choque.

Com um grande "Bam" Derpy embateu no solo, a estátua seguindo-se poucos segundos depois com um estrondo, tendo essa escorregado de derpy enquanto esta caia. Um elevado som de gelar o coração provou que a estátua se tinha partido. Ao ouvir o som da estátua a partir-se Derpy testou as suas pernas, elevando-se lentamente, todo o seu corpo a abanar ao ritmo das suas pernas, até que conseguiu parar de se agitar.

O grande barulho que tinha sido feito por Derpy ao cair provou ser tão alto que interrompeu o trabalho e lazer de vários póneis, que vieram ver o que se passava, uma vez alegre e excitada demais para o que tinha acontecido gritou:

"Oh, oh, oh, o que acham que aconteceu? Quer dizer? Um barulho? No meio do dia? Será que caiu um meteorito? E se caiu? Acham que posso ficar com ele? Ah, não, não deve ter sido isso senão estaria calor, se calhar foi um trovão? Não, não poderia ter sido isso, o céu está azul! Oh, oh, já sei, deve ter sido um…."

As suas contínuas e alegres exclamações e implausibilidades foram interrompidas quando ela finalmente chegou ao sitio onde estava Derpy, nas suas quatro patas, a olhar à volta.

"Oh, és tu! O que aconteceu Derpy? Magoaste-te? Estás bem? Queres ajuda? Oh não, queres um queque? Espera, eu vou buscar-te um! Mas, o que é isto aqui partido ao meio? Parece uma espécie de animal qualquer, mas está rachado ao meio! Onde é que eu ia? Ah sim, o queque, espera, eu vou buscar o queque, não te mexas"

Ao ouvir a pónei de cor de rosa Derpy sentiu-lhe o coração a vazar do peito, não podia ser, mas, realmente, quando olhou para o seu lado as suas suspeitas foram confirmadas, a encomenda tinha-se aberto e, o que quer que fosse, estava partido.

- Oh não, não, não, o que é que vou fazer agora? – Interrogou-se Derpy, tinha perfeita consciência de que se perdesse mais uma encomenda seria despedida, tinham-lhe dito isso essa manhã, e embora esta não tivesse sido perdida, não poderia entregar algo partido ao cliente, isso seria desonesto, mas não podia perder o emprego, ou podia? Derpy começou a formar uma ideia.

"Pronto, prontinho, aqui está o teu queque, espere que fiques melhor, é um queque especial feitinho só para ti, ei D…Derpy? Onde é que foste parar"

Mas era escusado a pónei de rosa chamar por Derpy, ela já não lá estava.

**Nota do autor: Podem adivinhar quem é o pónei rosa? Se calhar é a pergunta mais simples de todas, não sei se consigo acabar esta história em breve, mas vou tentar, desejem-me sorte (mas não nas reviews, essas são para criticas).**


End file.
